


One mistake is all it takes

by Qu7u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu7u/pseuds/Qu7u
Summary: The Dark Lord is in full power, slowly trying to take over Moscow and through that the whole Russia. How did this happen? Where the fuck is Harry Potter and what did Draco Malfoy do? How does Scorpius Malfoy fit into this story and where the hell is Severus Snape? WARNING: Major Characters die here. It's a one shot. Something that I thought of and then just simply written. ENJOY!It's mostly focused on the Malfoy family.





	One mistake is all it takes

**.**

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

**EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

**I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

**.**

**One mistake is all it takes**

**.**

The blonde man stuck his chin out. Proud he was prepared for anything. After years in the mad man's service, he didn't have any more illusions.

Not anymore.

He came to loathe his own father. He was the one at fault. He was the one to promise to enforce the snake face's will as if it was his own.

He apologised, of course. Lucius, naïve as a schoolboy, thought he would one day take over from the man and rule Britain all on his own. But now he knew. Their lord was immortal, their world was doomed to fall.

Draco took a deep breath as he neared the king's chambers. It was long since the Dark Lord took the Malfoy inheritance away from him. The manor was now supposed to be his but it wasn't. It belonged to the Snake Face.

He didn't hesitate to open the door right after he knocked. It wouldn't do to show any reluctance in coming to his lord. He knew he'd feel Crucio before the tenth minute ran out. He didn't want to prolong his agony any more than necessary if possible.

"Young Malfoy. Finally." Hissed the Dark Lord menacingly as he spotted the one he called for. Draco inwardly cringed at the 'young' part. He was in his late thirties for Merlin's sake. "How have you been?" Asked Voldemort, he liked to pretend and upkeep the tradition of a small talk.

"I've been great, my lord. The forces we lead towards Moscow are steadily progressing under our command. Soon, we will have Russia in our grasp." Replied Draco truthfully without any spec of emotion. He loathed what they were doing. Killing off muggles. Torturing babies and children before killing them, only after that taking the lives of their devastated parents.

The terror went on and kept going. There was no one to stop it.

No one except…

No.

Harry Potter was dead. The child of the prophecy died almost twenty years ago. There was no one else to stop the raging apocalypse. There was some resistance here and there but there was no one who hoped to duel the Dark Lord and come out Victorious.

No one.

The Wizarding world long lost its hope. The other nations first believed Voldemort would be satisfied ruling over Britain but that wasn't enough. It was never enough for him. As soon as they usurped France, all muggles were murdered. Wizards were forced to take the Dark Mark, all of them. With his emblem on their arms, Voldemort forced muggle-borns into slaves, castrating every single one of them. Some were turned into sex slaves, some only served the tea. Once France had been conquered the Snake Face didn't waste any time making his way into Germany.

Everyone was afraid. For themselves. For their family. For their friends.

All of them were right to do so.

Those who refused the mark were tortured and either broken or killed. Mercilessly. There was no ending. The man just craved more power, nothing was ever enough.

"Good. Good." He went quiet as if in thought. "How is your son?" This question was sudden and took Draco off guard, though he quickly rectified his mistake. The mask slipped back into place as he forced his heart to slow down.

"Pardon?" There was nothing else he could say.

"Tell me, has your son tried to make any contact with you?" Asked the snake-like man. His eyes were still red and the menacing intentions almost floated around him in a thick grey blur. Nagini hissed and slowly slithered on the ground from the bed she was occupying. Her new target seemed to be Draco because she crept closer on at a slow pace.

"No, my lord. I haven't heard from him since Poland." Whispered Draco with his head turned to the ground. His feelings were very mixed. He was ashamed yet very proud of his boy. But that wasn't allowed.

"Very well, nothing can be done about that I guess… just so you remember… Crucio."

Pain erupted all over his body, excruciating and so… meaningless.

Of course, he remembered. He would always remember.

There was no way he could forget the day his son… betrayed the Dark Lord.

…

_Draco and Scorpius apparated into the area, hidden by a cloaking spell. It was purely muggle area their task was simple. Kill every single one of them without anyone noticing._

_"_ _Father. I can't go on like this." Whispered Scorpius once they hid in a deserted dark alley. Draco cast a privacy barrier when he heard his son._

 _"_ _Stop whining and follow through with the order. The Dark Lord is counting on us. This is your chance to show him you are truly behind his vision. He'll reward you for this." Hissed Draco right back, eyes piercing his eighteen-year-old son. He looked so much like him but he was so different. Draco never understood the power and resolve his son possessed. Therefore, he could never understand where he got the compassion from. It certainly wasn't a trait passed on by Draco or Astoria._

 _"_ _I don't want to be rewarded for this!" Growled Scorpius right back at his father. "It is wrong and disgusting! How could you ever raise your wand against someone powerless! Innocent children!" He yelled and showed his father away from him._

_Scorpius had yet to kill or torture anyone. He was on a few spying missions to figure out how the wizards and witches under his rule thought. If they ever mentioned anything about overtaking his domain. But he was never ordered to hurt anyone, until now, and he refused._

_"_ _Shut up! Idiot! You will do as you're told! I won't let you sully our name or reputation in the Dark Lord's eyes. Your grandfather did that already, I don't need to go through this again!" Snapped Draco. With that, he back-handed his son and ordered him to follow._

 _"_ _No. I refuse." He pronounced out loud and clearly._

 _"_ _Imperio!" Draco didn't bother negotiating. His son was determined and headstrong, he wouldn't budge. But he never had Imperio cast at him. Draco was fairly sure if he could just get him to kill once, his son would come to like it._

_Well, maybe not like it but accept it. His fate._

_To the older blonde's astonishment, his son had broken out of the curse._

_"_ _I guess I have my answer whether to take you with me or not." Murmured Scorpius sadly as he drew his wand. He had an Emergency Portkey on himself, prepared to turncoat whenever this became too much. Sev gave it to him and he was prepared to use it._

_He still thought he could make his father see. The wrong ways he's been going on about should be clear even to him. But it seemed he as too deep to dig himself out._

_"_ _What are you talking about?" Draco was liking the situation less and less. His son was talking as if he wanted to desert over to the other side. He wouldn't… he couldn't. Not Scorp… Not his baby._

_But he wasn't a baby anymore._

_He was a man, determined to stay firm and true to his decision._

_"_ _I'm leaving the Snake Face's service. I'm joining the rebellion." Explained the young blonde clearly. There was no mistaking his voice. His mind was already made and no amount of yelling, threatening or pleading would shake him._

 _"_ _A-are you completely mad?" Growled Draco. "Do you know what he'll do to me? To our family? What fate you'll follow once he's caught you?" Draco was many things but he wouldn't call himself heartless. Anyone could say whatever they wanted but he loved his child. After Astoria's death, he was there for Scorpius whenever he needed him._

_Now the child's grown up._

_"_ _As long as there are people fighting, there's still a chance. You may have sent Harry Potter to his death but his legacy still lives on. He's alive in all of our hearts. Our will is strong enough to defeat Voldemort. That is what I believe, father. Not cringing from calling the mad man's name." Hissed Scorpius. With that, he used his Patronus to alert the Polish Auror force._

 _"_ _You little shit! A disgrace to the Malfoy name is all you are! Just like my failure of a father!" Yelled Draco as the first curse left his wand. He was furious. He couldn't destroy the patronus. And where the hell did his son learn to cast a corporeal Patronus anyway? A fucking LION none the less! Draco had been sure his son was dark as him that he had no real protector not to mention enough light inside him to cast such a protection. "Sectumsempra!" Cast Draco in rage barely missing his son's throat._

 _"_ _Vindictus retro!" Scorpius didn't want to kill his father, no. But he wanted him to suffer to realize just what he had suffered growing up in the age of a Dark Lord._

_Draco screamed as he was forced to relive every single occasion his son met the Dark Lord. The fear, loathing… the Cruciatus when he was only five. His wand had fallen from his grasp as he crumbled to the ground under all that pain. "You think you know everything!" Spat Scorpius right at his father. "You grew up as a normal teen during the period of peace! One would have thought you'd thank Harry Potter for that but no! Not you! You did the exact opposite! I'm just when I look at you! You're the one at fault! You condemned me to the childhood of torture! You gave me to Voldemort on a silver platter and I'm supposed to stay loyal to that murdering bastard? He raped and killed my mother because she wouldn't fuck him voluntarily! Your wife! Right in front of me! And you did nothing! You never managed to do anything!" Scorpius delivered one quick kick to his father's head rendering him semiconscious. With a slashing curse, he bared his father's forearm to the world, then he stepped on his wand breaking it. "Levis fulmen." The soft-spoken words shot a ball of light to the dark sky. A lightning bolt shaped whiteness enlightened the night sky alerting the Aurors to the location of a fallen Death Eater. "Goodbye, father." Whispered Scorpius. "Repugnantes."_

_Draco had but a split second to see his son clutching a necklace in his hand, then he disappeared via the Portkey._

_..._

Draco coughed slightly before he tried to stand on his shaking legs. Aurors got him that night. They forced Veritaserum down his throat. He told them everything they needed to know to resist the Dark Lord as much as they did. Voldemort lost many battles thanks to that.

Which..., was the reason he left Draco in the prison for another year.

That was how well he took care of his followers.

Draco's body was covered with scars. He never wanted to fall a prisoner again. His face was marred too, he was no longer the prince but a monster. The security there wasn't very good. Therefore, he was but an easy prey for the other prisoners.

That was the reason he would never forget his son's betrayal. With his actions, he condemned his father to a year of another kind of torture and rape. Draco decided he preferred the Dark Lord's ways.

He hadn't seen his son since then. He heard about the resistance groups. By the time Poland was taken and he was released his son was leading one of these crews. The Death Squat. Draco found it ironic that Scorpius left because he loathed killing innocents. Now he was killing innocents from the other side. Many Death Eaters were controlled through the Dark Mark, forced to fight or die resisting, that was the reason his son cut off his left forearm as soon as he used the Portkey. His group was pieced together only by those who left the Dark Lord's service.

Voldemort hated him.

He hated them all for resisting so much.

But he loathed them mainly because they proved one could get out of his service if they truly wished to do so. You can live even with one arm. You're even more worthy if you condemn your service to him. Refuse to bow to him and we'll take you among us.

At first, only a few young children ran to him. Sixteen or seventeen-year-olds. Three or four in a month. But the older men and women followed. Families fled, opting to severe their and their children's arms rather than stay with the Dark Lord. Hidden by a powerful cloaking spell Voldemort couldn't sniff them out.

Now he knew there were more than three hundred of them. Amongst the group almost two hundred men ready to fight and take revenge on the Dark Lord.

Draco couldn't understand them.

The only one who could take the Dark Lord down was dead. Harry Potter died.

So, why?

Why were they even trying?

No one could beat him.

Scorpius knew that but he still chose to fight. He opted to be on the losing side.

…

_Draco was holding his four-year-old son in hands taking him through the manor. Scorpius was curious he was never allowed in this part of the mansion. It was forbidden to venture there and his mother made sure he knew that._

_"_ _Daddy? Where'we goin'?" Asked Scorpius. His big grey eyes looked at his father. They looked the same only twenty years separated them. Draco was proud his son inherited his good looks. Blonde hair and those extraordinary eyes. They were almost silver, truly beautiful._

 _"_ _You are going to meet our Lord, son. You need to be very polite." Explained Draco with a firm voice. It wouldn't do for Scorpius to act disrespectfully towards the Dark Lord. The man wouldn't be forgiving even if his son was only four._

 _"_ _Yes, father." Nodded Scorpius. "Is he nice?" He questioned eagerly. His father told him about his Lord and Scorpius asked many times to meet him. Draco almost choked when he heard the excited voice. Nice indeed. "Will he like me?"_

 _"_ _If you are not going to talk back to him and do as he'll say I'm sure he will." Replied Draco with a small smile. He loved his son. He was still innocent and happy. But that was soon to change. "He will give you the same tattoo as daddy and mommy, isn't that nice?" That was the way he decided to convey the news. It didn't work though._

 _"_ _T-tattoo? B-but I don' wan' one, father." Stuttered the child, fearfully glancing towards his father's left forearm. "I-it's dark and bad. It takes your magic, daddy!" Exclaimed Scorpius fearfully struggling to be put down. He wanted to go back, to return to his mother._

 _"_ _Now, Scorpius. Who told you that?" Asked Draco. He was quite angry. Who dared to scare his child away from the Dark Lord? Who dared to fuck with his mind?_

 _"_ _N-no one. I can feel it. It's evil." Murmured the child right back. "Please, don't make me?"_

_Draco's heart was pulled in two. He didn't want to force his son but he had to. The Dark Lord would kill them all if he refused. He would kill Scorpius if he didn't cooperate. How did this turn out so wrong? "Stop this, Scorpius. The tattoo isn't evil, you don't know what you are talking about." He said firmly, expecting to be obeyed._

_"_ _B-but father, please. I don't want it." He said again._

_Draco took a deep breath as he put his son down and went down to one knee in front of him. "Son, you have to take the tattoo. And you have to take it willingly." He wished he could swallow his words back when he saw that utter devastation cross his child's little face. "The Dark Lord isn't a very patient man. He will hurt mother and father if you don't cooperate." When he said that sentence he realized he was blackmailing his own son._

_Emotional blackmail._

_He was disgusting._

_"_ _Yes, father." Replied Scorpius. His head was turned to the ground. He didn't want his parents to get hurt. Mother had another child in her stomach, she couldn't be hurt. But he still hated the idea of getting a tattoo._

 _"_ _Good."_

_Draco took Scorpius's hand and led him to the great hall of the main wing. It was full of people. Scorpius recognised some of the people and their children because they often played together but most of them… he had no idea who they were._

_He could see a man clothed in Dark cloak seated on the biggest prettiest chair and immediately realized he was the Lord his father was talking about. The 'party' went on for a few minutes before the children were ordered to step forward._

_Scorpius took Emiliana's hand. She was trembling. Mr. Nott must have told her too, he guessed. "It's gonna be okay." He said bravely. He didn't believe it though. The man felt just as evil as the tattoo his father wanted him to have._

_It didn't take very long to be marked but there were over fifty children in there. Scorpius could feel his fear increasing when the first started screaming. When he saw Michael Bulstrode shed a tear he became very worried. The boy was strong and fearless. Nothing ever hurt him but this certainly did._

_He extended his trembling forearm forward when the man came over._

_It hurt. Merlin how much it hurt. It felt like that time he knocked a pot of coffee down and burned his arm. But this wasn't stopping but spreading all over his forearm._

_He whimpered._

_He was full out sobbing before the tattoo was full. He could immediately feel himself weaken. His magic was sucked away by the tattoo and the evil radiating off of it made him want to puke._

_"_ _NO! I don't want it!" Screamed Emily next to him when it was her turn. Her big eyes were terrified and Scorpius could have sworn he heard her father curse._

 _"_ _I-I apologise, my Lord. She doesn't know what she's saying." Said the man immediately lowering himself to one knee and bowing his head. "M-my wife told her some nasty things about you before I managed to stop her. Lovegood, if you remember, she's insane, my Lord." His voice was trembling._

 _"_ _Yes, of course, I remember." Smirked the Dark Lord, then his awful smirk disappeared as he turned back to Emily. He grabbed her hand, then forced the tattoo on her. She was crying and screaming, trying to yank her arm out of the man's grasp. Scorpius looked at his father, pleading him to do something, but he didn't. To his horror, he started smirking with others!_

 _"_ _Stop whining, you awful wrench!" Hissed the Dark Lord as he delivered one blow to her cheek. Her head turned from the impact. When Scorpius saw he was going to hit her again he couldn't take it anymore._

 _"_ _Stop it! She didn't do anything wrong!" He said looking to the red eyes. He could tell right away this wasn't the right thing to say. A chance look to his father only confirmed it. He was wide-eyed and shaking his head. He was scared._

 _"_ _Very well, if you want to, you can take her punishment. Crucio." Scorpius had no idea what hit him. He just saw a spell leave the man's wand and then there was only pain._

_Draco's heart froze all over. His son was being tortured and he couldn't do anything to help him. A million scenarios played over in his head. Take Scorpius, Astoria and flee._

_They wouldn't make it out of this room, least of all to Astoria._

_They would all die._

_Second went on each longer than the last one. And Draco watched as his son's bladder loosened. He peed himself. He felt like killing every single one of those bastards who dared to laugh at his child. It was nothing against the dread he felt when the curse was lifted and his son looked at him._

_His eyes were no longer shining. In a way… they were. But now it was pain and betrayal instead of excitement._

_Scorpius wanted his father. He wanted him to stop the pain to protect him from the man. But it never happened. When the pain left he looked over at him but he didn't even move. His face screamed shock and he was frowning._

_Why?_

_Why didn't he protect him?_

_Did he not like him anymore?_

_He managed to force himself to stand. His new robes were ruined. He realized he peed himself from the pain. But he didn't really mind. His whole body was shaking and aching he could barely stand. There wasn't anything left in him to feel ashamed._

_Once the man was done he was led away by his father. Scorpius realized he wanted to pick him up so he stumbled away from him. "Don't touch me." He whined new tears appearing._

_"_ _S-Scorpius I'm not going to hurt you. I'm taking you back to your mother." Draco explained._

 _"_ _You l-let him d-do that to me! You s-smiled when he was hurting E-Emily! You're a monster just like him!" With that said Scorpius fled at the fastest pace he could master._

_Draco kept looking ahead at the place his son stood just a minute before. It was true. He let him be tortured and his son hated him now. His thoughts were only confirmed that night. Scorpius woke up screaming from a nightmare but only screamed some more when he was woken by Draco._

_It took a month before the nightmares lessened. It took a year before Scorpius even looked at him without fleeing._

_Draco hurt._

_But there was nothing to be done._

_He knew the next time Scorpius defied the Dark Lord it would be exactly the same._

_And it was._

...

Astoria lost the child due to the stress and anger she felt for Draco. When Scorpius told her, what happened she came to loathe him all the same. The thought that he didn't even try to placate the Dark Lord or take his son's punishment made her all the more furious.

They drifted apart and the Dark Lord noticed.

He thought he could lay claim to her.

She was beautiful.

But she outright refused him. It was on the 'marking' night so the hall was full of Death Eaters and their children. Draco was there also.

So, he forced her down in front of them all. Taking her against her will, she fought him screaming and trying to claw her way out. She pleaded with her parents, her sister, Draco, anyone to help her.

But no one did.

...

 _"_ _Dad! Dad, help her, please!" Scorpius was shaking Draco's hand. He was barely seven. He couldn't really understand what was going on but his mother was in pain and it was the Dark Lord's doing._

 _"_ _No son, she brought this on herself." He said hollowly as he watched his wife._

 _"_ _You son of a bitch!" His son turned away from him and marched towards his mother, prepared to stop what was going on even if he had to suffer through another crucio. It took Draco a second to realize what his son was doing. It took him even less to grab him and cast Silencio on him._

_He wouldn't let him get hurt, not again._

_Scorpius was raging and kicking around but it was futile. Father had a good hold of him and wasn't letting go. His mother was bleeding._

_As was her son's heart._

_He cast Crucio on her while he was raping her._

_He slashed her neck when he was done. Draco didn't even allow his son to say goodbye to her corpse. He just pulled him from the hall as soon as he could. Scorpius hadn't talked for months after that. Then he talked only to the house elves._

_It wasn't until two years later Scorpius sought out a conversation with him. But Draco knew it was only due to loneliness. His Scorpius wasn't a child anymore. Ever since his mother died he was different. And Draco knew it was partly his fault. The thought of him just standing there and watch instead of helping… Scorpius saw that as a betrayal._

_But he realized he had no choice. Just like his father._

_At least not now while he was still a child._

_Once… he would get away._

_When he was older he would fight against that fucker, that he swore._

_..._

The Dark Lord sneered disgusted with his follower's weakness. His own son had more guts than Draco. Oh, how he hated that brat. Taking away his followers one by one. Even those who he thought faithful of their own free will were leaving him.

The biggest blow though was the Nott's daughter. He sent her as a spy, severing her arm on his own. The bitch never came back. Therefore, he tortured and killed her insane mother. Then he sent her father with her mother's remains, he too was to spy.

Nott was delivered back to him in a sack. They… She chopped him up, her own father for spying.

He should have killed the Malfoy brat when he first defied him during his marking.

He never met the group but other generals such as Parkinson, Malfoy senior and Lestranges all reported seeing him on the battlefield. They've lost many times because of the brat's group. All the things they were taught in order to serve him… were now used in order to bring him down. But they would never succeed. No one knew about the Horcruxes and the elder wand was safely tucked right next to Potter's and his own wand.

He took it from the old bastard's grave after he killed the Potter brat.

Yes, he killed Potter.

That was the only time Draco Malfoy proved his usefulness.

...

_Draco cursed Potter immediately when he spotted him. Granger and Weasley at his side. His face was hexed, surely the mud-blood's handiwork, but he recognised him right away._

_"_ _Look at him Draco, is it Potter?" Asked his insane aunt as she threw the Golden Boy in front of him. He was bound and their wands were taken._

 _"_ _I-I can't be sure." Muttered Draco. "What happened to his face?" He didn't want to do this. Why did the man let himself get captured? Why? He hoped it was not to save the insane Lovegood they had in the dungeons. Nott came a few times, having his way with her, Draco never stood around to hear his old friend boasting about her. He hated it._

_He hated the Dark Lord's reign._

_He loathed his father for doing this to their family. They were only slaves. He was now too, the Dark Mark on his forearm always gave off a dull pain. A remainder._

_He had no choice._

_His father was put in Azkaban, his mother prisoner in her own home. The Dark Lord would have killed her he told Draco that much. He just couldn't let her die. In the end, he didn't have to kill the old man, Severus did it for him. Up until that point, he thought Severus was loyal to the Dark Lord but then he saw that pain in those dark eyes._

_When Bellatrix tried to Crucio Potter, maybe even kill him he stopped her. Draco was quite sure then. Snape was a spy. The only thing that didn't quite fit was the headmaster's murder unless… they planned that also._

_Draco confronted him and Severus admitted it. After he thanked his godfather for not having to kill he was asked to do one thing._

_Help Potter if you can._

_That's what Severus told him. And he would. His godfather was at Hogwarts, there was no one else to come and save Potter. No one knew they were in the manor. The snatchers caught all of them._

_Bellatrix pushed him down to Potter's level._

_"_ _Look carefully, dear nephew." She said._

 _"_ _Draco, decide. If it isn't Potter and we call HIM he'll kill us all," added Lucius his haunted eyes boring into his son's head. Draco didn't even look at him. He couldn't look at him anymore, it was all his fault._

_Draco looked from one swollen green eye to the other and back. His heart was beating fairly fast. His aunt wasn't as good of a Legilimens as his godfather but one peak was all it would have taken. He couldn't even see Potter's scar through the swelling. No one would blame him if he made a mistake, right?_

_Right._

_His parents would. They would see through him once he looked at them. His aunt would blame him too. And the Dark Lord would punish him for it._

_Of course, he recognised Potter. They were at each other's throat since day one. He wanted it to continue. He couldn't let him die, right? If he was dead… everyone would die._

_Everyone the Dark Lord found unworthy would be killed._

_Muggles were the majority of the world's population._

_They would all die._

_And Draco would be forced to kill too._

_No, he couldn't do that. He wouldn't betray Potter's identity._

_"_ _I-I don't think it's him, father. Maybe it's just a diversion, Granger and Weasley I mean." He said, chancing a quick glance towards the two idiots. "Potter would have left without them to protect them, surely he wouldn't drag them into the fight. He's that kind of saint." He spat through his lips turning towards his aunt. She was frowning down at Potter._

_She couldn't kill him for if he was little Potter the Dark Lord would want to kill him himself. They couldn't be sure, not until his face was back to normal. "Look again, nephew, think about your mother." She said. A second later, Narcissa went down with a scream._

_Draco's eyes went wide._

_How could she!_

_To her own sister!_

_It was awful to hear her scream like that in agony. She was all he had._

_"_ _Stop it! I already told you! I can't be sure!" He yelled but his mother was still screaming._

 _"_ _But you are. Either kill him if he's someone else or tell me it's Potter so we can call our Lord. Think fast. Another minute and she'll be insane." Sneered Bellatrix, fixing her nephew with cold eyes. He wanted to hex her, he came close, already grasping his wand but then the screaming stopped._

 _"_ _Avada Ke-"_

 _"_ _ALRIGHT!" Yelled Draco, throwing himself in front of his mother's twitching body. "It's Potter! Call the Dark Lord!" He said instinctively. Only after the words left him did he realize what he said. He betrayed Potter to the Dark Lord. He might have as well killed the entire muggle population. Potter would die and with him all hope._

_His aunt hit him with Crucio, for dawdling. Then she disappeared in a hallway._

_"_ _W-what have you done?" Whispered Narcissa brokenly with her eyes on Draco. He had no idea what to answer he just wanted to protect her. With all her remaining strength she undid the bounds on Potter. Spells were flying everywhere. Lucius stunned his wife before he was knocked over by Draco. Unfortunately, the snatchers were still there. They killed Weasley the moment Potter was free. They only needed to threaten to do the same to Granger._

_Potter gave up the wands he got hold of. They killed her anyway._

_Potter was broken before the Dark Lord came to deliver the final blow. Funny enough it was his godfather's spell that in the end killed him. One slash to the throat and the hope of the Wizarding Britain fell to the ground quickly bleeding out._

_And it was Draco's fault._

_His mother was killed three weeks later when she refused to follow her husband's and son's example to accept the Dark Mark. She said she'd rather die then condone this. She would have done anything for Draco but she hadn't talked to him ever since Potter's death._

_"_ _Don't touch me." Snarled Draco at her funeral. His father wanted to hug him but he couldn't withstand even being anywhere near the bastard. "You disgust me." That were the last words he told his father. The only other times they met were during the meetings or on the battlefield._

...

Voldemort looked at the abomination grovelling at his feet. The man didn't expect another round of Cruciatus, screaming himself raw.

"Well, unlike you, I  **have** heard from Scorpius. He's supposedly right there in Moscow, fighting against our forces." He snarled hatefully. "Spawning such a disgrace the blame falls on your head." Hissed the man with another Crucio following.

"I-I a-apologise." Managed Draco between sharp intakes of breath when the curse was finally lifted.

"How is it possible, that they are  **winning**?!" Yelled the Dark Lord. He was furious. Ever since the brat escaped they had suffered more defeats in all those twenty years before.

"I taught him too well." Murmured Draco.

He was proud.

Some part of him still hated serving the Dark Lord. At least his son had enough courage and will to flee. They looked the same but they were so different. Draco would never fight back against Voldemort. If he managed to flee he would have fled over the pond and disappear. But Scorpius was different. He would fight till he won.

Or until he died.

"That is precisely what I do  **not** want to hear!" Yelled Voldemort. "You are to go to Moscow tomorrow. With me. You raised him. You will bring him down. Is that clear?!" There was only one response the Dark Lord wanted.

"Yes, my Lord." He said with a deep bow.

"Now leave!"

He did.

The rest of the day was spent in memories. His wife's difficult birth. Seeing Scorpius for the first time, his small fingers latching onto his pinkie. The moment he realized his son's eyes would be the same colour as his. The child's first steps, first words.

When he got to his son's fourth year he realized… there were no more happy memories. The only time he saw him smile or even look content… was with Astoria. He no longer smiled at Draco.

After Astoria died, his mask fell firmly to place.

Draco was only a father.

Never daddy.

No.

He would never be 'daddy' again.

Now he was just an enemy on the other side of the war.

The next morning, he emptied his head. All happy and sentimental memories of his son were put into a Pensieve. That was the only way he would be able to fight him.

Draco was lost.

Completely lost.

He had been controlled by his father as long as he could remember. His mother loved him but she never really protected him from Lucius' influence. He went to Hogwarts set on becoming Potter's friend but his upbringing shot that chance down.

He was punished of course, for not completing his mission.

His broom was taken away from him the next summer holidays.

In school, he was influenced by the way his house was treated. Sure, they were all sneaky and sly but they never hurt anybody. Well, most of them anyway. The prejudice against them was all based on the Dark Lord. It wasn't like Pettigrew's betrayal meant anything. Lupin was a Gryffindor Werewolf, still, not all of the school trusted him.

When the Dark Lord came back he was manipulated by fear. Fear of his father who became crueler each month of the mad man's reign. Fear for his mother who didn't stand a chance against his father. Fear for himself  **and** his mother when he received the insane suicide mission.

He thought he was finally standing on his own when he married Astoria and had Scorpius. He had a family, he was all grown up. But then the fear appeared once more.

Fear for Astoria.

Fear for his son.

Fear of his son.

He was always afraid.

Moscow was a disaster. Both sides suffered a great loss. Bellatrix and her brother-in-law died by Scorpius's wand. Draco was the one to duel him next. And he won.

The second he was going to Portkey away with him he hesitated. Even though he had almost no memories of his child he was still not sure whether to follow through with his Lord's demand. "Come, Malfoy, or you'll take your son's place." Hissed the dark lord from behind him. The Dark Mark burned, they were all to return. All who survived were drawing back.

He touched his son's arm and felt the tug of apparition.

He was barely refraining from being sick all over the floor when he felt the sickening evil magic all around him. The Dark Lord apparated all three of them. Draco never felt so violated, not even back then when he was raped.

Disgusted he bowed and took his leave.

He was summoned later that day.

He was astonished to see only twenty or so other men. If that was the Dark Lord's inner circle they were screwed. The lesser Death Eater were those who wouldn't really fight or let themselves get captured of their own free will. They were usually there to even the numbers. Draco knew there were three other groups like this still fighting and keeping a lookout on the border of the city but still. There used to be four-times more people before that day.

Draco, this time with all of his memories intact, finally spotted his son. He was hanging from the ceiling, strung up by his right hand. He watched in dread the stump that was his other hand. He swallowed. Scorpius did that to himself.

Just to get from the Dark Lord's grasp.

And Draco brought him back.

To be tortured.

Humiliated.

And in the end…

Killed.

The show began an hour later. They were all to fire whatever spells they wanted. Some women joined their husbands but Draco managed to raise his wand only. He couldn't do it. The moment he remembered the small bundle he held in his arms he was done for.

His wand arm fell back to his side and he watched.

Ale he did…

All he ever did… was watch.

"It's your fault, you know that." Came the silky voice from behind him. Severus showed up for the show but he wasn't going to curse Scorpius. The man had suffered enough, he was dead already. The killing blow would be merciful.

"Shut up, you traitor." Hissed Draco back at him.

"Pot calling the kettle, I see. You are traitor by omission, Draconis." He smirked. "Shame your family always seems to pay the price for your stupidity. Your mother, Astoria and the unborn child could have lived. Now you are about to lose the one thing you care about the most. Scorpius." Explained the ex-Potions Master drily.

He was still spying. He was the one to lead Dead Squad before Scorpius. He left it to the boy when he showed some promise and brought more people over. It was a good choice. The Dark Lord still believed him loyal. And Draco thankfully hadn't said anything.

Yet.

"He threw me into jail. Let me get raped by all those horny fuckers. I don't care about him." Snarled Draco but his words were just that.

Words.

"Nothing you didn't deserve. Even your Master seems to think so." Smirked the ex-professor cruelly.

"What are you doing here anyway? You are supposed to be brewing." Draco took every distraction he could.

"I was invited to watch the show, of course." Smirked Severus.

"Now the peak of our celebration. Malfoy, come over here and deliver the final blow." The Dark Lords voice stopped everyone's casting. His son was but a bloody pulp. They were told not to use something lethal but he was on the brink of death anyway. "It could be considered merciful in the end." Smirked the man as he beckoned the traitor's father forward.

Draco moved his leg, then the other one. Soon, he stood next to the Dark Lord and looked up to his baby boy.

He wasn't a baby anymore.

He was a man.

He was more of a man than Draco ever was.

Or would be.

"Go on, show your loyalty to our cause. Kill the traitor." Urged the Dark Lord.

Draco raised his wand and aimed it at his child. One eye was swollen shut, the other, still as grey as his, watched him in passive defiance. He lowered the wand.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I can't kill my son." He said in the end. The killing curse wouldn't leave past his lips, he just couldn't.

"That sure is disappointing." The curse hit him between the shoulder blades. He was suffocating. Cruciatus followed. It felt like hours before it was lifted. Scorpius was still there, his eye impassive. Draco could see he was hurting very much though.

His body was trembling.

"My Lord, If I may, I'd like to take the task of killing the traitor."

Draco turned his head to Severus. His godfather was volunteering to kill his son, the man he shared the views with.

Why?

Was he really a traitor?

One look to Scorpius said it all. His son looked almost… relieved. Severus wasn't volunteering because he wanted to.

He was asked to do it.

Draco's son asked him to kill him if he was ever captured. This way… the Dark Lord wouldn't win.

"Severus. I see you received my invitation. Missing the raids?" Asked Voldemort with a disgusting smirk. He was the one who shut Severus down in the dungeons. He was to make healing and strengthening potions for his army of Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord was only irritated because one of his best duellists missed all the fun on the battlefield.

"Quite so, my Lord." Replied Severus "May I relieve the Malfoy traitor of his life?" He asked again.

"But of course, my friend. Be my guest." With that, the Dark Lord seated himself back into his throne.

Severus neared at an even pace. He stood right next to the shivering Draco.

"Don't you dare." Hissed his godson hatefully. Severus merely kicked him back to the ground when he tried to stand. He mentally rolled his eyes. It was too late anyway, Scorpius wouldn't survive the night, why prolong the inevitable?

"Bastard." Hissed Scorpius, his eye was piercing through Severus.

"It was my pleasure." Replied the spy. And meant it. Scorpius was like a son to him and from what the man told him he was more of a father to him than Draco ever was.

 _'Take care of them.'_ Thought the young man.

_'I will.'_

"Avada Kedavra."

Scorpius Malfoy died with a smile on his face.

Draco couldn't quite believe it.

Severus cried that night.

It was 10 years later that Draco found out he was a grandfather. Only days before the Dark Lord died. He never saw his grandson. The manor fell with Voldemort.

Severus went and killed the man himself after the last Horcrux was found. He fed the Snake Face 'strengthening' potions which in truth dulled his senses. Dumbledore's portrait finally managed to guess what the last Horcrux was. Scorpius's son marched into the bank demanding access to the Black vaults. Bellatrix never took Draco from her will and Draco never took his son out either.

Therefore, the last Horcrux was destroyed by the traitor's son, Damian Malfoy. Well, in truth it was destroyed by Emiliana but Damian helped.

Severus poisoned the snake with basilisk venom a few years back, when the snake ate some poisoned Death Eater, Voldemort didn't even blink an eye.

It was only him and Severus.

With all those fake potions he was fed in the last couple of weeks who could blame the Dark Lord for losing? Severus immediately called the resistance to the manor. Half of the Death Eater gave up without even raising their wands. Others were killed or subdued. They were all imprisoned.

Once the news spread the Dark Lord was dead, joyful cheers reached over the occupied countries.

They had hope.

Some once again turned themselves over to the resistance who steadily took the countries back. It took over three years of hard work before they got them all. Then the trials began. Veritaserum was used on all of them without exception.

Draco was imprisoned for 50 years which was considered as a mild sentence.

Neville Longbottom of all people became the new minister of magic. He and his gran fought with the resistance and he used to be a figurehead. He was also friends with Scorpius and helped raise his son, everyone was fond of him.

Even Severus was certain the boy… well… man would do a good job.

Severus was glad the trial left him a free man. He had some doubts about how much the Death Eaters were feared and hated. Plus, he still had his left arm. Those without it were still tried, of course, but people viewed them differently, almost admiringly.

They did that to him now too.

He was basically retired. He had the Prince estate. Now that he could also lay claim to Potter's vault he was loaded. Who would have thought the brat would give everything to him? Granted, he was in line after Wesley and Granger but he was still there.

Five years later, he finally took the courage and ventured to Azkaban prison. There were no longer dementors but the prisoners were held in separated cells. The loneliness was getting to them very soon since the cells were soundproof, they couldn't even talk to each other.

"Severus. What do you want?" The once blonde hair was now silver, just as Severus's.

"Congratulations. You're a great grandfather." He said as he threw a few photographs down in front of the broken man. Damian married two years ago. He was a father of maternal twins, both girls. They were almost a year old. He was still meeting with them on occasion. It pained him knowing he couldn't keep up with the on-year-olds.

He was over 80 years old already.

His hands were shaking. He could no longer brew anything dangerous in fear of spilling the ingredients too soon and blowing up the whole block. Damian would take over from him one day, he loved Potions. The apothecary he built was even now stocked mostly by the young Malfoy. He would inherit the shop when Severus died.

He knew it would be soon.

"I ruined it all, didn't I?" Murmured Draco, eyes locked on those two girls in arms of his grandson. He would never get to meet them. He would be dead before he left the cell and if he miraculously survived… he would be insane.

"I killed my friend and mentor to reassure the Dark Lord of my allegiances. But I did it for Narcissa and for you too, so you would stay clean of the Dark as much as possible. Potter was the only one who could find all of the dark lord's soul pieces. And you sold him out, the only thing I specifically asked you to not do." Replied Severus. It wasn't mean or angry, he was too old to muster up any anger.

The past was just that.

Past.

"She would have killed my mother-"

"Your mother would have gladly died. She used to be a healer, that's why she was so sensitive to everything. Living in the middle of a war would have destroyed her she would become insane. Her instincts screamed to help when someone was hurt. Not to mention anything dark directly in her skin would have killed her. That's why she couldn't take the Dark Mark, that's why she helped Potter." Exclaimed Severus over the brat's whining. Really, sixty years old who had been through a war and still a spoiled little whiny child.

"I made one mistake. It just spiralled from there!"

"Sometimes… One mistake is all it takes."

"I-I'm sorry." He choked out.

But it was too late.

Severus wasn't there anymore.

The cell's door was closed once again.

It was always going to be too late.

**.**

**The END**

**.**


End file.
